Sue Snell
Susan D. '"Sue" Snell '''is one of the main protagonists of Carrie. She has a boyfriend. His name is Tommy "Thomas" Ross. She was one of Christine Hargensen's friends, who joined in the tormenting of Carrie White during the shower prank incident. However, Sue later felt guilty about what she did to Carrie and, as a sign of repentance, asked her boyfriend Tommy "Thomas" Ross to take her to the prom instead. Her plan failed in a way she never expected. Novel In the novel Sue participated in the prank, though it was Christine Hargensen that started it all. She only partially participated and was disgusted, when she realized, that Carrie did not know about having a period. When Miss Desjardin punishes the girls, she accepts it and makes Christine shut up regarding her protest about the punishment. She has a romantic relationship with Tommy. They have made love several times. It is also he, who helps her realize, how disgusting her behavior was. Realizing she wants to be more than only being popular and wanting to redeem herself because of her behavior, she convinces Tommy to take Carrie to the prom. She also wants him to be with her for a while, because she is worried she might be pregnant and wants to deal with it. Out of love for her, he agrees. In the meantime she stays at home, which is outside of the town. When the Black Prom occurs, she goes immediately to the city and through the telepathic broadcast knows, what Carrie did. She asks the sheriff to find Carrie, but he doesn't hear, because he could't understand what was going on. Then, after she realized, that Carrie had killed her mother in cold blood and was going to the place, where her mother was raped, she also realized, that Carrie's mother had wounded Carrie. She took the car and searched for her. At Carrie's house she saw the blood of Carrie and followed it. She found Carrie with Margaret's knife in her shoulder and the place destroyed. There, after giving Carrie the possibility to see the stars a last time, talks to Carrie telepathically. Carrie realizes she had nothing to do with the cruel prank and forgives Sue, but not before giving her the memories of all that happened to her. She also sees Carrie's death. After her death she finally has her period, identifies her body for the authorities and then has to testify before the White Commission, who want to make her the scapegoat for what happened, to no avail. To cleanse her name and Tommy´s she later writes a book regarding the events of the Black Prom from her perspective. It is implied her heart is broken because of all these events and because of the White Commission's attempts of turning her into a scapegoat and has therefore begun embracing death. 1978 Film In this movie Nancy Denbrough was played by Nancy Kyes in Phantasm. She participated in the shower incident, but feels guilty afterwards. Tha'´s why she asks Tommy to bring Carrie to the prom as a way to redeem herself. During the Prom she goes to the Prom to make sure, everything will be OK. She notices Christine Hargensen's and Billy Nolan's plot and is on the verge of preventing it, but Miss Collins detects her and interpreting it as an attempt to molest Carrie she throws her out of the gym. She then has to witness the disaster from the outside and flees, when Carrie approaches the exit door, which she later opens and closes behind her. After the Black Prom she has nightmares about Carrie and it is implied she will never be the same again. 1981 film She reappears in the sequel as the high school councilor of the new Bates High School, that has been built at another place of the town. The original high school is in ruins and has become some sort of memorial of that night. She dates the sheriff, but is still haunted by the events surrounding Carrie White. Through the suicide of Lisa Parker she established contact with Rachel, the half-sister of Carrie White. She finds out, who she is and tries to warn her about Carrie's fate and what could happen to her, too, but in vain and too late. She was unknowingly killed by Rachel, while Rachel was slaughtering the football team, the cheerleaders and their friends at the Black Party. 1990 Film Nancy Denbrough was played by Nancy Kyes in Phantasm II. She participated in the shower incident, though she only verbally abused Carrie and lightly physically abused Carrie. When Chris and Tina, however, put tampons in her closet filling it on the way painting "Plug it up" on the way, so that the tampons come out of it after Carrie opens her closet, she looks in disgust and despises Chris for that. She tries to redeem herself for what she did by convincing her boyfriend Tommy to go with her to the prom. She stayed at home, which is outside of the town, while the prom takes place. She returns, when she sees fire coming from the direction of the High School. She notices Carrie on the streets full with blood, while the fire expands from the school to a gas station and follows her. She finds her in her home in the bathtub nearly dead and revives her. During the revival she has telepathic contact with her, which shows Carrie was not aware of what she was doing while destroying half Chamberlain. She hides Carrie and takes her to Florida, so she can begin a new life. She was set to appear in the planned TV series, that never occurred. 2017 Remake '''Sue Snell was played by Nancy Kyes in Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead. she participated in the shower incident and felt guilty because of it. It is shown, she has a sexual relationship with her boyfriend Tommy "Thomas" Ross. She wants to undo her part in the shower incident by doing the same thing, especially, when she notices in English class, that Carrie likes Tommy. She also tries to prevent it, when she receives a call from Christine, which indicates, what is about to happen, but is prevented by Miss Desjardin. She then has to helplessly watch, how Carrie is humiliated and how Tommy is killed on the way. She also has to witness the Black Prom and calls the police. After it she faces Carrie in her own home after she killed her mother in self defense and asks for forgiveness. Carrie accepts it, when she discovers she is pregnant with Tommy's child and levitates her gently out of the house. She has to watch, how the home of Carrie disappears into the ground. After the events and her testimony at the White Commission, in which she blames the disaster on everyone, including herself, she places a flower in Carrie's desecrated grave and goes away. It is implied, she has broken ties with the school because of what has happened. Gallery 1978 film images98761.jpg images541.jpg Carrie1976Sue1.jpg images09348.jpg Carrie1976Sue.jpg index0087.jpg 1981 film 039904p2.jpg Images07755.jpg Images0877.jpg TheRageSue1.jpg TheRageSue2.jpg Stills big-02-02.jpg 1990 film Carrie2002Sue.jpg Carrie 2002 14 chelan simmons angela bettis kandyse mcclure-46302.jpg Kandyse mcclure 2008 08 25.jpg Carrietv-sue.gif Images098765.jpg 180px-Carrietv-punkcarrie.gif 2017 Film images634.jpg file_168385_0_wilde-carrie.jpg images0934.jpg Carrie2013Sue.jpg Tommy.jpg W4pinXT.jpg Phantasm Phantasm II: Halloween (1981) Phantasm III Phantasm IV: Lord of the Dead Phantasm V: Oblivion Phantasm VI: RavagerCategory:Characters Category:Alive characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Stephen King Category:Carrie Category:Carrie characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:1999 Category:1999 deaths Category:The Rage: Carrie 2 characters Category:Protagonist Category:Good people Category:Main Protagonists Category:Stephen King characters Category:Deceased characters Category:1976 Category:2002 Category:2013 Category:Main Heroes Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:The Denbrough Family Category:Victims of Killjoy